1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet type screwdriver, wherein the user can view the inside of the screwdriver to inspect and adjust connection between the pawl members and the ratchet wheel, thereby facilitating the user repairing the screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 19 comprises a body 90, a ratchet wheel 91 mounted on the body 90 and having an outer wall formed with a toothed portion 910, two pawl members 92 each pivotally mounted in the body 90 and each a first face formed with a toothed portion 920 engaged with the toothed portion 910 of the ratchet wheel 91, and two elastic members 93 each urged between a second face of a respective one of the pawl members 92 and the body 90.
However, each of the pawl members 92 has a first side toothed portion A′ and a second side toothed portion B′ with a greater height differential H′, so that the second side toothed portion B′ of each of the pawl members 92 has a smaller thickness. Thus, each of the pawl members 92 cannot withstand a larger torque to drive the ratchet wheel 91 to rotate, so that the pawl members 92 are easily worn out at the second side toothed portion B′.